Family Chapter 13
by Nonniepat
Summary: The Year is 1982. Keith Partridge has just returned from a long European Tour home for a special family celebration. His return will mark yet another change in the family . Neither Keith nor the family have any idea just what changes are coming or how the meaning of family will become even more important to all of them. Once again the Partridge Family. I do not own these character


When Shirley stepped off the elevator on the ICU ward around 8pm she felt a little more relaxed and refreshed then she had been since Pam's frantic phone call to her on Friday morning. Behind her the girls exited the elevator, chatting up a storm with a brooding Chris in tow. Her youngest son was always brooding about something these days. Keith and Ruben exited the other elevator. Just as they had when they left earlier; Keith pulled Ruben onto another elevator. Shirley hoped it was to talk to the former manager about his career but knowing her eldest son she doubted it. She very much feared he and Ruben were cooking up something. The apparent state Keith had been in since they were all joking about Danny's protective stance with Keith earlier and Keith's dragging Pam away from them had Shirley wondering if Keith knew something that he was not telling her; again. But she knew she could count on Ruben to fill her in on whatever it was when Keith and Chris left for the apartment for the night.

She was thankful though that at least Keith had a decent meal and kept his promise about eating it, although he certainly took his time doing it. The reason they were so late getting back was that Keith did more picking at his roast beef dinner but he had managed to finished more than half of the meal by the time he pushed his plate from him, saying his usual "he was stuffed" comment, as their waitress Sandy came in for dessert orders. Smiling his charming smile, which he knew aggravated his mother, Keith asked for coffee only and Shirley, knowing that Keith was not one for sweets or junk food did not protest his only ordering coffee. She and Ruben also ordered coffee. Shirley was not a little surprised that Laurie ordered yet another rum and coke, her fourth. Keith for his part had three, bourbon's and coke; including the rather long sip Chris had of his first drink. Shirley was pleased that Pam only had one rum and coke and had a soda with her meal. She was growing to like this girl more and more. The kids were the only ones to order dessert; although Tracy insisted that Pam split her piece of cheesecake and Pam agreed. Chris ordered a piece of apple pie but only ate half. When Sandy came back to bring the check and remove the remaining plates, including Keith's, Shirley had to step in and ask that the remainder of Keith's meal and Chris' pie be sent with them. Keith, Shirley knew, would have let the uneaten food be thrown out and knowing her son so well insisted he finish it later and even told Chris, in front of Keith, to be sure that he had it BEFORE coming to hospital tomorrow.

The mention in the limo returning to the hospital from Shirley to Chris making sure Keith finished his meal before they returned to the hospital brought them all back to reality. Up until that moment the four of them had been doing their usual picking at each other. Chris and Laurie were grilling Keith about his European tour and Tracy was as bad with her endless questions, about things Shirley did not feel she should be asking. Several times Keith glanced Shirley's way at a question from Tracy then answered the child by NOT answering her. Tracy, Shirley knew, was not a child anymore and knew she was being purposely misled but to her credit, and Shirley's nerves, Tracy did not start a fight about it. Ruben sat dozing next to Shirley. Ruben being familiar with the kid's banter could sleep anywhere. Pam, Shirley noticed, sat quietly watching it all and Shirley shared a smile with her several times and wondered if Pam knew what she was getting into with this bunch. Shirley hoped that the girl did not turn and run from Danny from the impression the family was giving her of themselves. Pam was learning quickly that the famous Partridge Family rock group was not quite what the press and the fans made them out to be, or Keith either for that matter. The family was quite another story unto themselves. Typical sibling rivalry reined supreme with this crew and they showed their true colors the minute they were together again and when no cameras were around. But Shirley knew that if one was in trouble, like now, then the whole group of them would drop everything to help the other; at any time. Shirley was not surprised that Ruben told her Keith had quit the business. She wished he would have waited to make the decision but she was not surprised. If Keith were ill, Danny would make the same decision regarding his own career. All the kids would do that for the other. Shirley knew her children and she knew that no matter how much they fought and bickered and picked at each other they would band together no matter what. Shirley had a feeling that her eldest was home for a mighty long time; she hoped she would survive it. She missed Keith when he was recording or touring and she needed his help right now but she also knew that with Keith in the house he would be doing his very best to pull them all back home. Shirley knew that her being alone was one of Keith's biggest worries while away from home and she knew that if given the chance Keith would work at a mediocre job in San Pueblo to be with her and the other kids and Ruben then continue doing the one thing he loved in the world, next to the family; making music and performing.

Shirley's relaxed mood changed as they rounded the corner and Renee came from behind the desk at the nurse's station to greet them. Renee was smiling but Shirley became nervous all the same. The crew behind her stopped talking and laughing and grew serious as well as they came to a halt behind Shirley.

"Mrs. Partridge, been waiting for you." Renee said with a smile.

"Is something wrong?" Shirley asked, feeling Ruben stepped up and placed an arm around her shoulder. Renee was smiling and shaking her head no before speaking.

"No, no, Danny has been wondering what was taking so long." Renee said.

"That would be KEITH." Tracy spoke up and Renee laughed.

"Shut up, Trace." Keith said swatting her in the arm.

"I'll let you all tell him that. But he has been rather impatiently waiting for all of you." Renee said.

"Why? So he could disobey Dr. Westdale and myself and start talking again." Shirley inquired.

"Well, the doctor was in at seven and has allowed a small amount of talking, as the swelling is going down, but apparently he has been doing a lot of writing." Renee said.

"WRITING?" the whole group said together. Renee nodded.

"Yes, just after you left for dinner he asked for a large pad of paper and at last check he had what appears to be a good six pages written, and working on another." Renee said.

"What for? Is he writing a book or something?" Chris asked.

"I told that boy to STOP writing Shirl." Ruben spoke up. Shirley nodded.

"Relax, it has taken him all this time to write and no he is not writing a book. Each page has only a little on it. He tells me that he wants to speak to each of you; individually." Renee said.

"Oh, no, I don't think so. These two are leaving for the night." Shirley protested as she pointed at her eldest and youngest sons.

"Dr. Westdale knows all about it Mrs. Partridge. The two did quite a bit of talking earlier and my guess is Danny ASKED to talk to all of you." Renee said.

"He ASKED the doctor. Why?" Shirley asked. Renee shrugged.

"Dr. Westdale will be back around ten for his final rounds of the night. I'm sure you can ask him. Don't worry, Mrs. Partridge, you and Ruben are still his caretakers. He even signed papers to that effect during the doctor's last visit." Renee stated.

"What sort of papers?" Keith asked.

"Just giving your mother and Ruben full authority to make his medical decisions while he is under our care." Renee answered.

"You're kidding." Keith stated and Shirley glared at him.

"You'd do the same thing Keith, and don't you dare say anything to him about this, understand?" Shirley spoke up then faced her other three children.

"That goes for ALL of you. Got it?" Shirley said pointing at each of them. They all nodded rather soberly.

"I'll go let Danny know you're back. I'll let you know who he wants to see first." Renee said. "I will be going with you, Renee. I want to see what this son of mine is up to. Ruben, you wanna join me?" Shirley asked.

"Don't mind if I do. Like to see this for myself." Ruben answered and they left Keith with Laurie, Pam and the kids in the hallway watching them.

Danny was busy writing when Renee entered followed by Shirley and Ruben. He looked up to see Renee then went back to writing then frowned and looked up again to see his mother and Ruben. His mother, he noticed was not looking as rested as he'd hoped. She looked quite angry. He wondered which one set her off this time.

"What took you so long?" Danny asked in his hoarse whisper.

"What did I TELL you about talking?" Shirley countered, Danny sighed; she was angry with him.

"AND writing." Ruben added and both saw Danny's mischievous grin. Ruben and Shirley exchanged smiling glances. If Keith's dimpled smile was his trademark then Danny's mischievous grin was his. It always meant her middle son was up to something.

"Doc said I could." Danny grinned as Renee chuckled from his left side.

"Well that maybe so but I DIDN'T." Shirley said and petted his head.

"Sorry." Danny said with the same grin.

"Now who do I gotta talk to, to find out WHAT took you so long?" Danny said losing his smile.

"Danny, don't talk to your mother like that." Ruben corrected him.

"Sorry mom, but please somebody tell me something here." Danny said with his usual pout.

"Ask the kids." Shirley said quietly and sat down in the chair by his head. She reached over and held his hand.

"All right, I'll start with Laurie." Danny said with a sigh and looked at his pad of paper.

"NOT before you tell ME what's going on?" Shirley asked pointing to the pad with her free hand.

"Just some thoughts, is all mom. Really, we'll talk about it later okay?" Danny said.

"Hmm. You bet we will. Now why do you want to see us individually and after I expressly FORBID you to talk at length?" Shirley asked.

"Just some thoughts mom. I want to talk to you and Ruben too but the kids first okay?" Danny said. Shirley stood with a sigh.

"Keep it short, REAL short, mister." Shirley said letting go of his hand and pointing at him. Danny grinned.

"Sure mom. Can I see Laurie now?" Danny asked.

"No, Laurie and Tracy are staying here. Did you forget I'm sending Keith and Chris back to the apartment?" Shirley asked.

"No, I didn't forget. They took the aneurysm mom, not my memory." Danny said with a grin. Renee saw that as her cue to leave, but she was giggling.

"Danny, you say something like that ONE more time and I will erase your memory for you. UNDERSTOOD?" Ruben spoke up.

"Yes, sir. Sorry, Mr. Kincaid." Danny said.

"You haven't called me that in what….since you graduated high school. Ruben is fine, son but watch your tone with your mother. She has been through quite a lot." Ruben said patting his leg through the blanket.

"NOT to mention the crew outside." Danny added with a smile for his mother. Shirley laughed.

"Oh, Keith's in charge of them." Shirley said with a laugh and a look at Ruben.

"Yeah RIGHT. KEITH is the biggest troublemaker of all of us." Danny corrected. Shirley and Ruben both laughed this time.

"Danny, you are priceless and doing TOO much talking. Now it's Keith or Chris first, and REMEMBER, KEEP it SHORT." Shirley said looking down at the son who reminded her so much of his father, especially with his red hair. She wondered what she would say when he asked about his hair again.

"Chris I guess." Danny said.

"Be right back." Shirley said and started to turn.

"Mom, can we talk alone. It's kinda private. Nothing bad, just something I need to ask him." Danny said and saw Shirley look at Ruben.

"Sure Dan, if that is what you want. We'll send in Keith when you're finished with Chris. How's that?" Ruben spoke up.

"Thanks Ruben. Mom." Danny said and Shirley stepped back up to the bed.

"Don't go to far, okay?" Danny asked smiling at her. "I'll be right outside, honey, I'm not leaving you, you know that." Shirley said. Danny smiled.

Ruben and Shirley stepped outside in the hall and a few minutes later Chris entered. He was still, apparently, sulking about something and Danny noticed it right away. Sharing a room with his baby brother for most of his life gave him a great deal of insight into the younger boy's moods. The only other he knew as well was Keith but then Keith too had shared a room with them when they were younger, until their father decided it was time to split the three of them up. Keith was the ring leader for many years in all the trouble that he and Danny caused and Chris was always involved because of association and because the youngster did not want to be left out of things; besides Keith and Danny used Chris on more than one occasion as the gene pig for anything they were cooking up.

"Hey Dan." Chris stated walking up to the right side of Danny's bed. Danny was frowning at him.

"You okay?" Chris asked concerned.

"Was gonna ask you the same thing." Danny stated and saw Chris's trademark shrug. The shrug always annoyed him lately, as it had become the boys noncommittal response to anything and everything said to him.

"Keith seen that yet?" Danny asked then coughed slightly.

"Seen what?" Chris asked.

"Your attitude when asked a question." Danny commented.

"Come on man, if you are gonna rag me about THIS then I'm leaving. Besides, Keith is gonna show me how to pick up women tonight." Chris offered to change the subject.

"HE'S WHAT?" Danny asked then coughed harder. He pointed to the box of tissues and Chris handed him the whole box. The cough came under control quickly but Chris had yet to answer him.

"Well, you gonna EXPLAIN that one?" Danny asked and Chris shrugged again.

"Chris Partridge didn't I tell you NOT to answer me like that?" Danny asked.

"Like what?" Chris asked but Danny saw the half of smile on his face. Obviously Chris knew it annoyed Danny.

"You know exactly what. But let's not argue about THIS or mom will be in here in a second. I'm sure our BIG BROTHER will address your attitude shortly, if he hasn't already." Danny stated.

"He hasn't." Chris responded quickly. Danny pointed at him.

"He will so be prepared to answer him IN WORDS and not your usual shrug. Got it?" Danny asked then seeing Chris shrug again and sighed.

"Mom said you wanted to talk to me, tell it is not about this." Chris said.

"No but this is a start. Have you been going to classes?" Danny asked, getting right to the point and this time Chris sighed.

"Yes, Danny, not that it is any of your business but with the exception of Friday and probably the next few days YES I have been." Chris answered sitting in the chair his mother vacated a few minutes before.

"Good and make sure you get the work you missed from the PROFESSORS, and not the crew you hang out with. They are delinquents CHRISTOPHER and you know that." Danny stated.

"Hey, don't rag on my friends DANIEL and if that is what you wanted to say then I'm leaving." Chris said standing. Danny held out a hand.

"Don't leave mad bro. It's just that, that bunch worries me. I've SEEN them in action don't forget." Danny said.

"How could I forget? You will never let me live it down." Chris said with a sigh.

"No I won't. Just be glad I don't inform mom or Ruben what I uncovered that night or YOU will be locked in the house until you're an old man." Danny said.

"Yes, I know your threat. Now are you through?" Chris said.

"No, now that Keith is home be prepared young man. He will find out and God help you when he does." Danny stated, pointing at him.

"I'm not afraid of OUR BROTHER, unlike some people; who shall remain nameless." Chris said.

"I have not now nor EVER been afraid of Keith. But you behave yourself or I will add to that threat and tell KEITH first. Ooh, the sparks will fly then Christopher. Now my advice is stay away from that degenerate group of kids and pay attention to your studies and for heaven's sake DECIDE on a major before you put mom in a retirement home. She knows something's not right with you Chris and she is not stupid. Besides she has enough to deal with, with the mess that Tracy is in." Danny cautioned.

"Well, all of you need to leave ME alone and fix her. SHE is the one in trouble, not me." Chris countered.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that. Now I hear you are going home with Keith tonight. Do us all a favor and TALK to him. Keith can be a jerk sometimes but he really is a great brother." Danny stated.

"I KNOW that Danny." Chris commented.

"Well then know that, just as in the past, he is willing to help all he can and he CAN fix this family and I believe he WILL, one of us at a time. Let's start with you, okay?" Danny stated then looked down at his notes.

"Is that what you've been writing?" Chris asked, now appalled that their conversation was on paper where mom, or Ruben or KEITH could see it.

"Yes, I seem to having trouble with my thoughts so I thought I'd write a few things down to help me." Danny said.

"Shouldn't you tell the doctor?" Chris asked and Danny smiled.

"Now that's my FUTURE doctor talking. No, I haven't told him." Danny said smiling.

"Stop the doctor talk, bro, I mean it or I'll drop out of school all together and hit the road." Chris countered.

"Yeah, with me and Keith, right? Did he ask you yet?" Danny inquired.

"NO and I don't think HE wants me anywhere near his road show. You're his favorite; always have been." Chris said and Danny frowned.

"Nonsense, he HAS no favorite, unless you count Tracy and that's only because he considers her HIS little girl, has since the day she was born. He wanted ME to be a dog." Danny said with a short laugh that started his coughing again. Chris laughed too but as the coughing was getting harder he moved closer to Danny to help as Keith flew through the door into the room. The coughing calmed down and Danny groaned as he saw Keith and looked at Chris. Chris had not seen Keith enter yet.

"Here is our Tracy loving, wanting me to be a dog brother now. Hi Keith." Danny said with a roll of his eyes to Chris' giggles.

"Hi yourself. You all right?" Keith asked. Danny nodded. "Fine, me and our baby brother were just having a convo." Danny offered.

"Yeah, well apparently it's my turn. Mom wants Chris to come out now. Say goodnight Christopher." Keith said and watched as Chris and Danny hugged goodnight, as best as they could with all Danny's tubes. Keith saw Danny pointing at Chris and reminding him to behave then a moment later the two faced each other and Keith knew what was coming.

"Have a seat Keith, we need to talk." Danny said as Keith watched him flip the papers on the pad to the very first page. Keith sat down reluctantly and sighed as he did so.

"Now, Danny I will not discuss my tour with you." Keith stated holding up a hand.

"Well, we'll get back to that one. First of all I want to know what put a crazy idea in Chris' head that YOU were gonna show him how to PICK UP women." Danny said and Keith laughed.

"This is NOT funny Keith. You have no idea what is going on with our little brother right now and the one thing he DOES NOT need is to be SHOWN THAT." Danny said and Keith was floored by Danny's boldness, both in berating him for Chris and for the apparent fact that Laurie was right, Danny did know about his life on the road.

"Daniel Partridge I DO NOT PICKUP women." Keith argued. Danny laughed this time.

"No, they just fall in your lap." Danny said.

"They do not. What did you mean by me having no idea what is going on with Christopher? What IS going on? I've been trying to find out for days." Keith inquired.

"Been that bad huh?" Danny asked smiling. He saw Keith roll his eyes.

"You have no idea." Keith grumbled. Danny laughed.

"This is not funny and if you know something about Chris tell me now, and Tracy too while your at it." Keith stated.

"WHAT and spoil your fun, no way, bro? Tell ya what IF you haven't figured them out by the time they release me to go home to San Pueblo THEN we'll talk, deal?" Danny stated.

"All right, if that's all I get for now. How bout Laurie? What's up with her?" Keith asked and this time Danny slowly shook his head no.

"You leave our sister to me, you handle the other two." Danny said and saw Keith frown and lean forward.

"You know something. What do you know?" Keith asked. Danny pointed at him.

"I know you have your hands full with the kids is what I know. Now back off of Laurie, I mean it Keith. It will not help matters." Danny said sternly.

"Not help what matters?" Keith asked and Danny sighed.

"You aren't gonna let this drop are you?" Danny asked.

"Nope." Keith stated and crossed his arms behind his head and leaned back in his chair.

"Back to Christopher. Honest, bro, watch what you tell him about women… I mean girls. Neither he or Tracy need to know what goes on out there on the road." Danny stated.

"Relax Dan, I don't intend to TELL him anything. But I am thinking of asking him to join us on the road. I think it'd be fun, the Partridge brothers together again. It would be cool, don't ya think?" Keith stated.

"Yeah it would be cool but your gonna have to get past mom on that one. She is dead set on her baby boy completing college and going to medical school. She will be a tough one to bring around." Danny stated.

"Well, what about Chris? Would he?" Keith asked.

"He needs to." Danny said looking at his pad and not aware he spoke out loud.

"What do you mean HE NEEDS TO? Why? Is he trouble? The law? School? I asked mom and she said she didn't know." Keith said and Danny looked up at him.

"She doesn't." Danny replied.

"Then something is terribly wrong with him? Tell me Dan, so I can help him." Keith urged.

"Can't bro, HE must tell you." Danny stated.

"How he will barely look at me?" Keith stated looking at his hands.

"Hey, turn on that ole Keith Partridge charm that'll get him talking." Danny said quietly.

"I'll try." Keith responded.

"Now the band." Danny said and Keith's headshot up and he glared at his very ill brother.

"Thought I said to drop the tour bit for now." Keith shot back at him.

"Am I the new bass player or what?" Danny asked.

"Of course you are. I don't say things I don't mean, Dan, you know that." Keith stated.

"Then AS your new bass player I want to know when the tour will resume." Danny said and saw Keith hang his head again.

"It WILL resume won't it?" Danny asked and got no answer.

"Darn it Keith I knew you'd do something stupid like this. Man you make MUSIC for a living you can't quit." Danny said and Keith looked up at him again.

"Who said anything about quitting and it's MY business if I do or not." Keith replied.

"I KNOW you bro, I knew you cancelled the entire tour because of me. For God's sake Keith why?" Danny said and got an answer he did not expect. Keith leapt out of the chair in a rage.

"WHY? WHY? Why do you think you jerk? I….can't think beyond getting you HOME and WELL that's why." Keith threw at him. Neither boy saw the door open as Shirley started to walk in but Ruben held her at the door. Danny needed to hear this and Keith needed to say it.

"Keith calm down, man. I'm not gonna die or anything." Danny said with a slight laugh and Keith walked up to the bed and leaned down in his brother's face.

"Damn it Danny, you almost did." Keith said and this time Shirley was through the door with Ruben right on her heels.

"KEITH that's ENOUGH. Don't frighten your brother." Shirley yelled and saw Keith jump. She noticed Danny didn't move and frowned. Danny had not seen her either but no reaction came from him other than his eyes moved to her and Ruben. She saw him hold up a hand. She made a mental note to ask the doctor about him not reacting.

"No, mom it's okay. Dr. Westdale already told me how close I came to dying several times since getting here AND he told me that if it was not FOR KEITH I would be dead now. Let him get it all out, he needs to. Thanks man, I owe you." Danny said and Keith turned to him and Danny saw tears in his older brother's eyes. Keith only cried when he was in pain or hurting. Danny frowned.

"God, Dan, don't. I should have gotten you here BEFORE I found you." Keith cried and Ruben pulled Shirley back further into the room but both remained close.

"Keith it is MY fault remember, you tried to get me to come in, a couple of times. STOP THIS NOW. I mean it jerk or I WILL die on you just to spite you." Danny said then regretted his words at the outcry from his mother.

"Mom, please, I was just kidding." Danny said but it was not Shirley who answered him.

"Damn it DANNY STOP THIS. YOU WILL NOT DIE, YOU CAN'T. I won't loose another member of this family. I WON'T. Oh, God." Keith cried then collapsed in the chair. Shirley went to him but Danny held up a hand.

"Keith, come here. Look at me." Danny stated. Silence greeted him.

"Look I CAN'T get up to you, so do me a favor huh and come here." Danny pleaded and a second later Keith was facing him. Danny held out a hand and Keith took it.

"Keith enough of this. I am going to be fine and YOU have to believe that. You have to take care of mom and Ruben and Laurie and the kids, and, ooh I hate to say this, you have to look after Pam for me too; but just until I can get out of here. You have to calm down. Dr. Westdale told me he looked you over too. Are you just run down or are you sick too?" Danny asked.

"Naw, bro, just wiped out. Hell of a European tour." Keith said as Shirley made a noise at his language.

"And hell since coming home too. Go home, sleep, hell sleep for the week. Just be sure you take ONLY Chris with you to the apartment. I WILL NOT lose my woman to you, got it?" Danny said with a smile. Keith laughed.

"Danny stop worrying. Besides I couldn't take her if I wanted to. She's all yours, bro." Keith said with a smile.

"Just be sure SHE stays MINE." Danny said pointing at Keith.

"All right you two enough of this. Danny needs rest and Keith and Chris need to get out of here for the night; before midnight." Shirley said placing an arm around Keith and taking Danny's hand with her right hand. Ruben stepped up to both of them.

"And a CERTAIN young man will not get the radio he's been asking for." Ruben said.

"You got one?" Danny asked with wide eyes and Ruben nodded. "Say goodnight to Danny Keith but wait for me I'll be out in a minute." Shirley said as she and Ruben walked back to the foot of Danny's bed and Keith looked down at Danny grinning.

"No HUG. One a week is YOUR limit." Danny teased with a grin pointing at him.

"Sorry man, YOU can't do anything about it." Keith said and leaned over to hug him as best as he could. "I'll remember THIS one at Christmas time." Danny teased as Keith straightened up grinning brighter.

"Get some rest and listen to mom and STOP talking." Keith said pointing at him. Danny pointed right back.

"ONLY IF you get some decent sleep, a shave, a shower, wash your hair and GO BACK on TOUR AND STOP WORRYING ABOUT ME." Danny said. "Keep dreaming." Keith said with a smile and patting Danny's leg through the blanket winked at him then left. "I mean it STOP WORRYING KEITH OR ELSE." Keith heard Danny as he left.

Keith just shook his head as he met his brother, sisters and Pam in the hallway. Now that Danny was ventilator free the ICU ward was a lot less quiet than it use to be.

Inside the room Shirley and Ruben were watching Danny and shaking their heads, thinking the same thing as Keith in the hallway. The ICU ward was not as quiet as it used to be.

"All right young man, you need rest." Shirley said petting his forehead. Danny smiled up at her.

"I need to see Laurie now." Danny corrected then glanced at Ruben. Shirley sighed.

"I think KEITH was enough excitement for one night. You can see Laurie tomorrow." Shirley stated.

"What is today?" Danny questioned raising an eyebrow but looking at Ruben.

"Sunday, Danny, remember I told you this morning?" Shirley said frowning at Ruben.

"And what's tomorrow?" Danny asked.

"Don't you know?" Ruben asked. Danny nodded.

"Yes, I do Mr. Kincaid, it's Monday. Laurie has to go to work tomorrow. I NEED to talk to her NOW, please." Danny stated.

"Honey, I don't think Laurie was planning on going to work tomorrow." Shirley replied.

"Good, but I still need to speak to her. Hey, Ruben, how we doing on the security around here? You know, with Keith be on the premises." Danny said and Shirley frowned at her son and then Ruben. Ruben sensed there was more to Danny's question then just Keith.

"No one but us is allowed in here, Dan. They will be stopped at the front door. Tomorrow there will be a security guard posted outside the door." Ruben replied honestly.

"Why?" Danny asked suddenly concerned.

"Well, son, you are a well know celebrity around here yourself." Ruben answered.

"Yeah right, me? Keith is the star, I just do a radio show." Danny replied and Shirley smiled down at him.

"YOU, young man are a very POPULAR radio DJ. Why you are all the talk at home." Shirley stated. Danny tried to laugh then coughed instead. Shirley handed him the box of tissues.

"Popular? Really? Me? I can't believe it." Danny said.

"Believe it, mister, in fact…" Shirley began and looked at Ruben who nodded before continuing.

"There is a whole crowd of people outside who have been here since you were brought in." Shirley said and saw Danny's eyes grew wide.

"They are here for Keith I'm sure." Danny replied after a moment.

"No, Danny, they are here for you. It's your name they are chanting and OUR songs they are singing, not just Keith's songs." Ruben stated.

"Honey, Keith did not want you to know they were out there because he did not want you thinking the very thing you are thinking." Shirley said resuming her petting of his forehead.

"Oh." Danny stated.

"Yes, Dan, he did so let's not tell him you know, okay? Let HIM tell you when he is ready." Ruben offered.

"Keith needs to get out of here for awhile." Danny commented.

"He is honey." Shirley stated smiling at her middle son.

"Mom, he was freaking out just now, over ME." Danny said.

"Yes, honey, I know. You knew he'd react this way." Shirley stated.

"Not THIS bad. Mom, what has gotten into him?" Danny asked.

"You scared him, Dan, you scared all of us." Ruben stated.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know it was this bad." Danny said and Shirley saw a tear escape his right eye. She brushed it away.

"It's okay, honey, we know you couldn't have known." Shirley stated.

"Thank God for Keith, huh?" Danny said smiling at her. He saw her tears.

"Yes, honey, thank God for Keith." Shirley said and knew her tears were falling.

"I'm gonna be all right, huh, mom?" Danny asked.

"Yes, honey." Shirley said.

"Of course you are bud. You heard Keith, HE won't have it any other way." Ruben added.

"Oh man, I still can't believe he lost it like that. I've never seen him act this way before." Danny stated.

"Oh, honey, you have never been this ill before; none of us have. But I know your brother, Danny, trust mom, he would not have acted any OTHER way. Now how about getting some rest for mom and Ruben, see Laurie tomorrow." Shirley stated. Danny smiled.

"No, I guess Keith is just Keith. He is protecting this family, no matter how OLD we are." Danny stated and Shirley and Ruben laughed.

"Yes, honey, he is. Yes, Keith is just Keith." Shirley said then leaned down closer to her son.

"I for one hope he NEVER changes." Shirley whispered.

"Me either." Danny whispered back then watched his mother kiss his cheek.

"Ruben, please let me have just a minute with Laurie. It is important." Danny said to Ruben as he heard a groan from his mother.

"You are not gonna give me a moments peace on this are you Danny?" Shirley said, trying to sound exasperated with him. They both smiled at her attempt.

"Nope." Danny said.

"All right, but a very short minute and no getting upset with her, understand? The upset with Keith still has ME upset. Neither of us can go through this again, understand me?" Shirley cautioned.

"Yes, mom, I promise. I will not get upset with her or let her get upset with me. So we will both be covered." Danny said and saw Ruben wink at him smiling.

"Sounds reasonable, Shirl. How about five minutes and TRACY can wait until tomorrow?" Ruben asked looking from Shirley to Danny. Danny nodded. Shirley sighed then nodded after a moment as well.

"All right. We'll be right back. FIVE minutes Daniel Partridge, got it?" Shirley said pointing at him.

"Got it." Danny said holding the thumbs up sign to her. Shirley and Ruben laughed as they walked into the hallway.

Shirley and Ruben stepped out into the hallway to find the kids gone. Assuming they returned to the waiting room Shirley leaned against Ruben for a moment.

"Ruben, what am I gonna do with those boys?" Shirley sighed as Ruben held her gently.

"Those BOYS as you put it Shirl are grown men and yes I know right now Danny needs us to make sure he makes the right decisions but he and Keith have to handle their own problems. You know that Shirl." Ruben cautioned and Shirley sighed again.

"Not at the expense of either one of their health's they can't." Shirley replied. "Agreed but DANNY'S health is paramount right now. I'll have a word with Chris and see if he can keep Keith at the apartment, hopefully sleeping, until at least mid morning, if not noon." Ruben said.

"Good idea. See if Chris can talk to him about other things." Shirley stated.

"Such as?" Ruben asked. "Well, a mother can hope about HIMSELF but anything to try to keep Keith's mind OFF of Danny. Danny is our responsibility, not Keith's." Shirley stated.

"I agree, but you know Keith. I'll see what I can do; on both Chris talking about himself to Keith and keeping Keith preoccupied with anything but Danny." Ruben stated.

"Thank you and I intend to have a word OR two with Keith." Shirley said standing up straight. Ruben chuckled at her and the two walked to the entrance to the waiting room to find Keith, Chris, and the girls in various chairs reading or with their eyes closed, all but Keith, who seemed to be staring at the waiting room door. He spotted them first.

"Keith, come with me." Shirley said as she crooked her finger at him. He stood.

"Chris, can I see you for a moment?" Ruben asked from beside Shirley and as Chris stood both boys looked at each other and frowned.

"What's wrong mom?" Laurie asked from her chair.

"Nothing honey, these two will be leaving shortly is all and we have a few things to go over." Shirley stated.

"About Danny?" Tracy asked. "No, Tracy Danny is resting. Everything is fine honey, you guys just relax." Shirley said as she moved in the room to make room for her sons exiting the room.

"Mrs. Partridge, can I go see Danny for a minute?" Pam asked standing. "Certainly Pam. You don't have to ask anymore. Just go in but don't over tire him." Shirley said and Pam nodded and followed Shirley into the hallway. Pam went into the room as Shirley led Keith in one direction and Ruben led Chris in another.

Ruben led Chris toward the elevators and looking back to be sure Shirley and Keith were well out of earshot stopped Chris and stood to face him.

"Is Dan okay, Mr. Kincaid?" Chris asked.

"Yes, Chris. This is about Keith." Ruben stated and saw the boy frown at him.

"Chris, Keith just lost it in there in front of Danny." Ruben said soberly.

"Oh god. What happened?" Chris said knowing just what Ruben meant.

"You know how Danny is Chris, he started joking and well let's just say that Keith AND your mom need a break from each other right now." Ruben stated.

"That bad, huh?" Chris asked.

"Yes. But you know Dan. He handled it well. I think it upset your mother more. That's why you two need to get out of here for a while. Go back to the apartment and make SURE he sleeps tonight." Ruben stated then handed him the two pill bottles.

"What's this for?" Chris asked.

"Your mom is putting her "future doctor" in charge of his pills. He gets one of each in the morning. Can you handle that?" Ruben asked as he heard Chris groan at the "future doctor" comment.

"Yeah, sure. But what if he refuses to take them?" Chris asked. Ruben nodded.

"Then call me, not your mother. I'll take care of it. But I don't think you will have any trouble. Dr. Westdale was pretty stern about them." Ruben said.

"But you know Keith. If there's a way to get out of something, he'll find it." Chris said.

"I know but he shouldn't give you any trouble about them. If he does, call. Otherwise we will call you all less say around ten o'clock tomorrow morning. You have to keep the keys from him and KEEP him in the apartment until you hear from me. Tell him that Mr. Williams will not be available to get you guys back safely until AFTER 10." Ruben said and saw Chris smile.

"I like lying to Keith. This is cool." Chris said, seeing through Ruben's lie. Ruben smiled.

"Well, it's our secret. Besides, it's not exactly a lie. Your mom doesn't want you two back before then. We're just using security as the reason instead of your mom." Ruben said admiring the boy's quick aptitude. He wished, as did Shirley, that he would decide on a major soon; before he landed in real trouble as Tracy had.

Down the hall Shirley was having a very different conversation with her eldest.

"Are you all right?" Shirley asked Keith when they were half down the hall and she turned to face him.

"I'm fine, mom, really." Keith said and Shirley did something she rarely did in public, slapped his arm.

"Don't you ever do something like that again? You scared me half to death in there. I know Danny almost died and so DOES Danny, we don't need reminding and neither do YOU. Now stop acting like every time he says or does something, something bad will happen. Really Keith you are NOT acting like my twenty-eight year old son right now." Shirley admonished him.

"I'm sorry mom, really. It's just that…..why does he have to treat all of this as a joke?" Keith asked. Shirley sighed.

"Keith you know that Danny uses humor in difficult situations, that's how he deals with things. Like you do with your music. HE can make a joke if it helps him feel better because he KNOWS how serious this is and if I think he is over doing it I will handle him. I can't have you losing it every time he tries to talk to you about something. What was it he wanted to talk to you about anyway?" Shirley asked.

"The tour." Keith answered and Shirley sighed.

"Thought so. What'd you tell him?" Shirley asked.

"That it has been rescheduled and I don't know when yet." Keith answered.

"And?" Shirley asked knowing Danny would never buy that one.

"And, he doesn't believe me." Keith replied.

"And you thought he would?" Shirley asked and saw Keith run a hand through his hair.

"No, I guess not. Mom, how do I tell him I quit the business to take care of this family." Keith said.

"Have you? I thought I told you to wait to make that decision." Shirley replied.

"You did but I have no choice. Danny is seriously ill, Tracy and Chris are in bad situations and Laurie, God only knows what's going on there but I intend to find out and what I know so far I DON'T like." Keith commented.

"What have you found out so far?" Shirley asked.

"Not much. Let's wait until I know more, okay? I promise when I know something for sure we'll talk." Keith said and Shirley nodded.

"No more secrets? Promise?" Shirley inquired and Keith placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Promise. Just give me some more time." Keith said.

"All right son, you know best. But please come up with something better to tell Danny next time he asks okay?" Shirley asked.

"I'll try mom. I'll really try." Keith said running a hand down his face with a sigh.

"Tired?" Shirley asked running her own hand down his face.

"Enough for THAT to put me to sleep in a matter of minutes. You do realize we are in a public hallway don't you?" Keith asked and Shirley laughed.

"Since when has that ever stopped me?" Shirley laughed and Keith chuckled.

"NEVER." Keith teased.

"I'm sorry I lost it back there." Keith said pointing to Danny's door.

"I know, honey. I know you're scared, we all are. I am for sure but I have to have faith in the doctors and God Keith. Danny's come this far, he'll come back to us at full strength it will just take time that's all. Danny is right, you know, YOU have to believe he'll be okay. You know that whatever you say he believes." Shirley stated.

"Mom, you make it sound like I'm his father or something." Keith said.

"Aren't you? I mean I know that Danny remembers your dad where Chris and Tracy don't but since your dad died Danny has looked up to you as a father figure. It's only natural that he would believe whatever you tell him." Shirley stated.

"But we're not kids anymore mom. Besides since Ruben came into our lives the kids have looked to him as a father figure." Keith said.

"Yes, I know son but you are there big brother. I know every time I look in your eyes I see your father. And that smile I detest so much, just like him. Give you red hair and you'd be twins." Shirley laughed.

"No thank you mother, Dan got that one." Keith laughed.

"Let's find Chris and get you home for some sleep for a while." Shirley said.

"Call if anything changes?" Keith asked extending his arm. Shirley took it as she swatted that very arm for his question. "Yes, Keith. Take the night off from being Danny's father figure and be Chris'." Shirley grinned at him as they walked to the elevators and Ruben and Chris waiting for them.

"Ready bro?" Chris asked pulling out the Trans keys from his jeans pocket.

"I'll take those." Keith said reaching for the keys. Ruben intervened.

"Not tonight Keith. Mr. Williams is waiting downstairs. The three of us will go down together and you and I will wait in Mr. Williams' office while he and Chris go for the Trans. The less visible you are son, the better; for all of us." Ruben stated.

"I guess you are right, Ruben." Keith said missing the wink between Ruben and Chris.

"Of course I'm right, I'M the manager. Now say goodnight to mom, boys. Shirl I'll be back soon." Ruben said.

"All right Ruben." Shirley stated as Keith and Chris each approached her and kissed her cheek and said goodnight.

"SLEEP, both of you. That's an order. Chris make, SURE he eats tomorrow BEFORE you come back." Shirley said as the three stepped into the elevator.

"Yes, mother." The boys said at the same time. "Stop worrying about me." Keith said.

"Stop giving me reason too." Shirley called out as the doors closed. She heard them laugh and chuckling herself, started back to Danny's room.

She opened the door to Danny's room and hearing the quiet voices of Pam and Danny smiled and left the pair alone for a while. Danny was finished talking to his siblings whether he protested or not. He could talk to both Laurie and Tracy tomorrow, if he had to. Tonight she, Ruben and Pam were the only visitors he would get the rest of the night. She walked back into the waiting room.

"Everything all right mom?" Laurie asked. Shirley sighed as she sat down.

"Yes, honey, just got the boys off. Oh, Laurie, honey can you do me a favor. Stay with me for a day or two before going back to the office. Surely they will understand family stuff. Besides, I need you with me for a while, okay? Especially with Danny ventilator free and Keith on the loose." Shirley said and saw her daughter sigh.

"Sure mom, if you need me." Laurie said wondering what the morning and Steve's threat would bring. "Thank you honey. I'm gonna rest a minute. Ruben will be right back." Shirley said then closed her eyes.


End file.
